Everything You Want
by Keito
Summary: This is a songfic to Vertical Horizon's "Everything You Want" Rx1, 2XR. Written at about 2 AM...please read and review ^^


7/1/00 2:47 A.M.  
  
Auhtor's note: Well, here's my first fanfic.net submission, also the first songfic I've ever tried to write, as well as my first Gundam Wing fic. Scared yet? I was inspired for this laaaaate one night and so just had to write it. Warning, possible OOC-ness depending on your opinion and mild agnst, also it's a Rx1 and 2xR pairing. And please, R&R! Let me know if you'd like to see more(or less ^.~) of my work. I'll never know unless you tell me! Everything You Want lyrics (c) Vertical Horizon. I don't own GW either.   
  
  
"Everything you Want"  
by: Keito  
  
  
"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for your kind cooperation and attention." Foreign Minister  
Relena Darlain finished her speech with a small nod to the audiance, her head swimming. She   
had long ago forgotten where she was, even though it wasn't really important. The where was just another place for the same whys and hows, the endless speechs and pleading, bargining and skillful play. *Have we really made progress?* She wondered as Pegan escorted her off the stage, murrmering about how lovely the speech was, but she seemed tired, poor dear, and would she like some water?   
  
_Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why   
_  
Relena gently patted his hand. "No thank you, Pegan, I'd rather just sit here for a moment." He excused himself, and, now that she was alone, Relena allowed herself to come apart. She sunk down low in her chair, holding her head in her hands. When had it gotten so hard? When she was younger she could persuade people effortlessly to walk her path. What could that fifteen year old do that this eighteen year old couldn't? What had she lost?  
  
_But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return  
_  
A pair of hands landed suddenly on her shoulder, causing Relena to jump up. Her eyes flashed angrily as she began to turn around, but the annoyance faded as the sound of a familiar laugh filled the air. Shocked and trying not to smile she stared into the face of Duo Maxwell. He hadn't changed much since she last saw him, he still had a handsomely boyish look about him despite the fact that he was quite a bit taller. His almost violet eyes still held a glint that could have been good humor, or madness, or both. Before she could say anything the American boy had her pulled into a crushing hug.  
  
"Hey, Ojousan." He grinned, ruffling her hair slightly as he pulled back. Duo couldn't help but notice how tired she looked, how sick she had seemed when she was lecturing people who couldn't have cared less. She was still staring at him like he was a ghost...."What, Relena, didn't expect your friends to come back to see you?" Slowly, she shook her head, like a dreamer just being coaxed awake. Smiling he linked his arm through hers. "Come on, Princess, we have some catching up to do."  
  
_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why   
  
_The two walked off into the long hall as the afternoon sun faded.  
  
_You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say   
  
_"And that's really about it." Relena concluded, setting down her tea. "It's been the same thing, ever since you all left. Just maintaining an equlibrium is stressful enough." Duo shrugged, kicking his feet up on the coffee table and narrowly missing Relena's tea.  
"Well, at least you don't have to do it all yourself now. You have the Preventers and everyone, all working for your peace...." His voice broke off as he saw Relena look down quickly, her hands trembling. *She really has been all alone.*He thought suddenly, sitting up and reaching over the table to take her hand. She was really fragile, he reflected, and so much had been asked of her. Too much, maybe.  
"It's not my peace, It's everyone's....and if it would belong to anyone, it would be you pilots...."She trailed off and Duo could almost see her thoughts as they turned to Heero. Duo gritted his teeth. Heero had been his best friend, yes, but he didn't understand how he could just leave Relena like this. Maybe Heero, the perfect soldier, just didn't understand weakness, losing everything and having to still go on, not being up to the task. But he did. And if...just if it had been him instead of Heero...Relena laughed suddenly, an embarrased chuckle.  
"Oh, Duo, I'm sorry, I'm not being very good company, am I?" She squeezed his hand apologeticly. "You come all this way to see me, and all I'm doing is staring out into space and talking about myself."  
"Don't even worry about it, ojousan, contrary to popular belief I can handle not talking for a while."After all, he said silently, I don't know what to say to help you.  
  
_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why   
  
_She wanted to ask about Heero. She wanted to know if Duo had seen the Japanese pilot, or talked to him, or even had any clue where he was. But she didn't. Maybe it would have been wrong to bring up the subject when she knew it would probably upset her. She hadn't been so relaxed in a long while...better just to leave things be. Sighing softly she looked over at Duo, smiling at the sight of his frame sprawled in the chair, his braid dangling over the armrest. He certainly wasn't one for formalities, and his utter artlessness was endearing. He was a good guy, no matter what he said, she thought, wishing he would open up to her more. It was obvious that he was hiding somthing behind that stylish charm. Then she thought again, what right did she have to any of his private thoughts? She was a friend he had stopped in to see, and it certainly wasn't a place for soul searching.   
"Penny for your thoughts, Ojousan?"   
"Eh?" Relena blushed, embarrassed to have been caught staring. "Oh...nothing." He gave her a killer smile, and she sunk back in her chair.  
  
_But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for   
  
_Why doesn't she just ask? It's obvious she's thinking about him..."Relena?" He asked softly.   
"Hmm?"  
"Why havn't you asked about Yuy?"  
Relena blinked and looked up as if she had been slapped, and Duo immediatly looked abashed.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up...."  
"No you had every right to." Relena bit her bottom lip nervously, willing herself not to cry. "Maybe...maybe I don't want to know."  
  
_Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return   
_  
As the tears spilled down her cheeks, Duo got up to wrap his arms around her. He murrmured soothing things, stroking her golden hair. "I'm sorry, Relena...." He hadn't meant to hurt her. Sighing he pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were on him, those aqua eyes that had haunted him since he had first tried to be her savior. He had always kept back, let her have her way with Heero, smoothed over little matters for her and been as good a friend as he could. But Heero was gone, and all that was left was the princess who was scared and alone. Bracing himself he leaned over and kissed her gently, barely allowing his lips to touch hers. Relena's eyes widened as she leaned into him, almost desperate for the comfort he was willing to provide.   
They kissed for long, long moments that left them both breathless. Duo wanted to tell her how he felt, that he understood her, wanted to protect her...Smiling softly, Relena rested her head on Duo's shoulder. He really was a good friend. Still, she needed to ask him somthing...she hadn't hadn't had the courage before.  
  
_I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
_  
"Duo...Do you think Heero will come back to me?"  
  
_But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
_  
~Fin  
  
Well, there we go...I don't know how I feel about writing that, but I'd love to know how you felt about reading it. Comments can be placed in the review or e-mailed to RelenaMaxwell@hotmail.com 


End file.
